For Working Days
by Madances
Summary: during 'The First Time'   Amanda's life.


For Working Days

For Working Days

Disclaimer: The characters from Scarecrow and Mrs. King are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the the Moon Productions. I have borrowed the characters without the consent or knowledge of Warner Brothers or Shoot the Moon. I will return them shortly. The extra characters and story are mine.

Time Frame: During "The First Time"

Summary: Amanda is a good judge of character. First of 5 'Dean is a nice guy' stories.

SETTLERS POINT COUNTRY CLUB

Amanda stunned gaze traveled the large room full of strangely costumed adults. Most of the men wore tuxedos with hats, masks, half-masks or head gear with antlers, horns or celestial bodies. The women were divided between those wearing formal attire with flashy ornamentation and those in expensive costumes.

"Mrs. King," called a masculine voice from her high left side, somewhere on the staircase. She looked up to see one of the most handsome men she had ever seen up close. His tuxedo was custom tailored to fit him perfectly. His dark sandy hair, parted slightly off from the side was combed smoothly in place. Freshly smooth shaven, beautiful smile, in Amanda's opinion Mr. Stetson was the best looking man in the building.

Lee Stetson was definitely a favorite with the ladies. He introduced her to several of his friends, following them appreciatively with his eyes. Celest, one of his lady friends complimented her on her 'housewife' costume.

Feeling outclassed, underdressed, and out of place Mrs. King briefly considered leaving or joining her second cousin across the room. "I need to go home. Dean will be calling soon,' she thought. Moments later she was dancing closely in the arms of Mr. Stetson. A tingling sensation flowed through her as it had at the train station.

KING HOUSE

Logs in the fireplace snapped and popped, the flickering light was the only illumination except for the soft light entering the living room from the entry hall. The couple was laying on the carpet between the fireplace and the sofa. The man stroked the arm of the woman beside him. He was expounding on his latest trip to New York City. His lady friend always wanted the most minute details.

Only this time she didn't, she lay comfortably in his arms listening to the drone of his voice. Her mind on the last two days; exciting, frightening, stimulating in ways she had never experienced before. Concerned about people she had never met, never heard of until yesterday. Mourning men who had died serving their country and others destined to die because they -no she could not recognize a small parcel she had wrapped to be mailed. Maybe they had not found it because it was not there. The main post office was huge. Lee had picked the lock so that they could search and they had spent hours hunting for that small box. Maybe it had still been at the local branch or perhaps it already was on a truck bound for Aunt Minnie in Maine.

Vaguely she was aware of her boyfriend's hand on her arm and his voice continuing his monologue. She was comfortable, the situation familiar but faintly disappointing. It didn't really make sence. Two days ago this scenario was enough. Two days ago Lee had never touched her, never held her.

'Just a brief encounter, but one I will never forget,' she thought. 'He had his arm around me before I ever really saw him. His hand on my hand asking for my help, begging for my help. Why did I take that box? I know, it was the desperate look in his eyes, those beautiful, beautiful eyes. And how did he find me so quickly? within hours, at the Pirate's Den? The phone call - he said he wanted to protect me. The party - he looked so handsome in his tux. All the other women had noticed him as well.' Amanda shivered slightly remembering the thrill of electricity that passed through her as they danced. 'I never feel that way with Dean. I never even felt that way with Joe. What is it about Lee? Lee so upset, frustrated. Lee holding my hand leading me through that garage trying to get us safely out, away from those men chasing us. Lee picking the lock. Lee with his arm around me after we were caught in the post office. Lee made sure I was not arrested. Lee is a spy - oh, he doesn't say spy - undercover intelligence operative.' Smiling broadly with her head on Dean's chest she thought, 'I know a SPY. Lee at Jefferson Memorial telling me his partner died in his place. Poor Lee! He has been fired, suspended, but is still going after the bad guys. Lee said goodbye and I will never see him again. "Lord God, please bless and protect Lee. In Jesus name, Amen." It has been a memorable two days.'

Dean said something about bookends. 'I'll bet Lee doesn't give his girlfriends bookends', she though as she said she could use more bookends.

"Why doesn't he call me back? He said he picks up his messages every two hours. Has cryptography found what I have? Where is Mr. Melrose? What if Lee is in trouble? I must find out. I can't let him die."

Amanda had had a busy exhilarating day. She had taken the boys' troop to the TV station. She had deciphered the clues and saved Lee's life. She had flown a helicopter with help, of course. The leak at the agency was plugged. All before Dean got to her house for dinner. 'What was it that Beatrice had answered Don Pedro when he ask if she would have him? - She had said, "no, my lord, unless I might have another for working-days, your grace is too costly to wear every day." Amanda laughed, 'Dean is defiantly for working-days. But Lee was for very rare special occasions. Oh, well.'

(Quote from "Much Ado About Nothing", act II, scene I; William Shakespeare)


End file.
